Flames of the Familiar
by Orion the Onion
Summary: The Heartfilias, though wealthy in terms of money, are known to have summoned the weakest spirits for generations. It's the second day of school at Fairy Hills Magic School, where mages who turn 18 summon a familiar.. On this day, Lucy Heartfilia summoned a great demon.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy. I live in Australia, so my schedule and holidays are different from any other readers out there. I plan on this having two arcs. I haven't made out the actual plot there, but I'll get there!**

 **I'll be updating every few days, most likely will take me a week to upload!**

 **FULL SUMMARY:**

 ** _"The Heartfilias, though wealthy in terms of money, are known to have summoned the weakest spirits for generations. It's the second day of school at Fairy Hills Magic School, where mages who turn 18 summon a familiar.. On this day, Lucy Heartfilia summoned not a celestial spirit, but a demon.."_**

* * *

 _400 years ago, the evil mage, Zeref, had created a demon. He made it in the hopes of ending his long, cursed life. To make sure that he could create it without alerting any others, he kept it in the same dimension as where the celestial spirits slept. After many years, his work was finally completed. Unfortunately, when he tried to summon it, the demon was too powerful for his depleted magic power to deal with. Instead of dying as a result of magic deprivation, he fell into a deep slumber because of his curse._

 _A couple years ago, Fairy Tail Middle School took a trip to Mountain Hakobe, where a 13 boy who looked similar to the ancient demon died in an avalanche while he was out searching for a lost item._

 _No one really knows if the rumors of END are true._

* * *

It's the second of February, the second day at the Fairy Hills Magic School. It was the day where 18 year old students summoned a being who would accompany them for the rest of their lives.

For some people, it was the happiest day of their lives.

For others.. it was a quite disappointing day.

But for one.. the child of the Heartfilia family would picked on on this day, as the family would always summon useless spirit after the other.

During this, instructors would hand out a summoning key, a blank key which opened the gate to the celestial world. The spirit would answer to the calling and come out of its gate. It would make a contract with its summoner, hand them their key and return to its own dimension.

Everyone always hoped to get a spirit of the golden gates, but were always given a silver key, the most common one being a Southern Cross, Horologium, a Lyre, and a Polaris. The more rarer silver keys were the Chisel, the Swan, or a Canis Minor.

Even though it was fairly uncommon, the Canis Minor was the most useless spirit out there, and all the previous Heartfilias (besides one) had summoned one on their 18th birthday.

The chances of summoning a spirit of the golden gates were extremely low, and the only mages who had been able to have summoned such spirits were Everlue, who summoned Virgo (but was arrested many years later, thus the contract was broken) and the greatest celestial mage, Anna Heartfilia.

There are facts that told of celestial mages who loved and cared for their spirits were rewarded more keys in the future. Anna Heartfilia was so extraordinary that she had managed to own all 12 zodiac gates. Many others had started to care for their spirits after hearing this, but unfortunately only summoned more silver keys. 'The more, the more powerful,' they would shrug.

The Heartfilias after Anna had only summon Canis Minors, and pessimism from generations to generations spread, and the less encouraged the recent generations were.

However, today Lucy was going to change the name of the Heartfilia clan! She was aspiring to be just like her great ancestor, and have many spirit friends.

After all, she loved spirits in a way no one else did.

The bell rang, signalling time for their daily roll call. Making her way to where her roll class was, she received many rude comments, as expected.

"Look, it's the Heartfilia."

"How unfortunate."

"How lame and weak! I'm betting another Canis Minor is coming out of her key."

She wouldn't care whatever spirit came out of her key. Lucy would make sure they would be best friends and bond with each other. That's how she saw spirits.

* * *

 _Tug._

 _Tug._

 _"Virgo, did you feel that again?"_

 _"Yes, brother."_

 _"It's not only us who have felt it. Look at him."_

 _"Is he awakening, brother?"_

 _"It seems like it, but we need to tread carefully. Tell the others to not interfere with what's going on with him, and I'll observe his behavior."_

 _"Understood."_

* * *

Lucy!" The blonde's friend, Yukino Agria, greeted her.

She's the only one who had wanted to befriend her, since she noticed how lonely she had been because of her name, Heartfilia. Nobody would bully her because of how rich her family was, but Yukino had definitely heard how people badmouthed her behind her back.

"Ah! Yukino!" Lucy jumped to the white-haired girl, "I'm so glad to see you! Seriously, do people think I'm deaf or something?" She grimaced.

Yukino laughed. "I'm glad to see you too," she smiled, but then her lips melted into a frown, "the whispering has gotten worse. People are already making online posts looking forward to seeing you summon a 'failure'". Anyone could hear the distaste of the word failure as it rolled off of her tongue. The shy girl rarely showed any signs of disliking something.

Yukino was just like Lucy. She loved spirits, no matter how weak or strong they were.

Some others did love spirits, but they didn't treat them as they wanted to. Some spirits would get pampered and prettied against their will, and some others only liked having them their for their cuteness or coolness.

"Still!" Lucy exclaimed, clearly enthusiastic, "I'm looking forward to meeting a spirit! Ain't nothing's gonna pull me down." The blonde spoke, excited.

Yukino opened her mouth to reply, but Principal Mirajane had transformed into one of her demon forms, "IT'S TIME FOR THE SUMMONING CEREMONY!"

People could also have their own kind of magic since everyone was born with an amount of magic in their bodies. As they grew and trained, the amount of magical power would increase. There are simple types of magic like the elemental magics, the spatial magics, celestial and dimensional, or molding magic, which was quite difficult to master. There were more types of other magic too.

Celestial mages had the opportunity to have other kinds of magic, but chose to rely on their spirits as their main force. Barely anyone does that though.

Some people wanted to be the most powerful mage in the world.

Lucy scoffed at that; she preferred adventure and enjoyment.

"Line up in alphabetical order, Miss Heartfilia in the back though," Mira ordered, and everyone obeyed.

Yukino and Lucy waved before parting ways, and Lucy was stuck in the sea of gossip once more.

After a few names, Yukino was called out.

She chanted the words of the Celestial Summoning as usual, but something was different this time.

A golden light shone.

There would always be a bright white, possibly silver, light, but even the students in the back could feel the wave of magic pulsating from the rip in the dimension. Two fish slithered out of the hole and greeted the mage silently.

The silence was so thick that you could cut it with a kitchen knife.

"A-a golden spirit?!" someone whispered out, surprised.

"Those are really powerful..!"

Everyone broke out into whispers as Mirajane noted something down. Lucy gaped in shock at how the fish grinned at Yukino, who smiled so widely, the blonde could imagine the pain in her cheeks at how big it was.

After exchanging words, they handed the white-haired girl their key, and then disappeared in another gold light.

Silence enveloped the line of 18 year olds once more, before Lucy broke the quietness with slow clapping.

Yukino turned around to see who started it, and smiled.

Another after another joined in, and soon it was like a parade of claps. Yukino bowed politely, shaking at her excitement, and then bounced into the field, where the other summoners congratulated her.

It seemed like hours, but after everyone had summoned their spirits, they all watched with bated breath from the field to see what spirit the Heartfilia would summon.

Of course, they were there to be witnesses and have more bad words for the Heartfilia name.

"Heartfilia, Lucy," the principal nodded, signalling for Lucy to start.

The blonde took a deep breath before enchanting the Celestial Summoning.

" _O great stars of the Heavens, open thy gates to I, the caster of magic and power. Shine your power onto this key, and summon yourself from the stars. I summon you, great spirit!"_

A bright light shone, and in a flash, a Canis Minor appeared.

Everyone laughed, not expecting anything else from the Heartfilia child.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Lucy picked up the spirit who quivered as he stood, "I'm naming you Plue! Is that okay?" Through its shivering it nodded, and the blonde smiled warmly.

What the students did not expect was the great rumbling. The fountain in front of Lucy stopped running, which had never happened before. Then, the water started spilling again.

Lucy fell to the ground in shock.

Except, it was upside down.

Eyes bugged out at this, and Lucy clutched at Plue.

A bright light shone.

It was so bright, they had to shut their eyes, they couldn't determine whether it was golden or white.

When it was subsided, everyone blinked at the sight before them.

A mermaid, stunningly beautiful.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Everyone bellowed. Even the principal was surprised, and furiously scribbled more notes onto his book.

Moments passed before the mermaid, who had looked down at the blonde, observing her, spoke.

"You're not Anna," her voice was gentle at first, but then it was sharp later, "who are you?"

Lucy squeaked, alarmed. "I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she managed to stutter in shock, "descendant of Anna Heartfilia."

The woman leaned in closer to have a better look.

"Yeah, she wasn't as ugly as you."

Everyone collapsed at that.

"Whatever," she continued, "I'm the Water Bearer, Aquarius. One of the Twelve Zodiacs. Unlike the others, I'm laying down the rules."

Lucy nodded fervently.

"You can't call me out on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Those days I'm out with my _boyfriend_ ," She put emphasis on the term boyfriend, "you can't summon me for stupid reasons. I don't act as a fountain, a toy, or a tool. Got that?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good." The mermaid stood up again, put a hand on her hip and looked down at the girl. "Don't forget, I have a date withon Wednesday and Saturday. With my _Boyfriend."_

The word boyfriend seemed like it wanted to engrave itself into Lucy's memory as it kept repeating over and over as she disappeared in golden sparkles.

* * *

" _H-how unfortunate, Aquarius answered a summoning.."_

 _"Must've been a frightening experience for the young mage, brother."_

 _" **HUH!?** I can hear you two, you know!"_

* * *

Lucy blinked.

And then blinked again.

The rest of her year group did the same.

What. Just. Happened.

 _"A Heartfilia summoned a golden key Celestial Spirit!?"_ everyone screamed out in shock while Lucy was still struggling to find her words. She was still holding onto Plue with dear life, but not tight enough to harm him.

Lucy, feeling a foreign weight in her pocket, reached in and pulled out the object inside.

It was the key of Aquarius, golden and shining in the sunlight.

No one could even comprehend the shock they were going through.

"Well then?" Mirajane croaked out. "Now that that's settl-"

He was cut off by a great flash, and the sky turned into a fiery orange. It wasn't even noon yet.

Another light started flashing in front of Lucy. It had the appearance of a fireball.

Everyone felt it at once. The insane magic power that echoed out of the rage of the fireball as it grew bigger. Waves of it continued out, and the heat crawled up their backs, and the students had started to sweat and some had already pulled off their robes.

Red light flashes repeatedly, and it was too bright to see what the fireball was forming itself into. Plue had disappeared into the celestial realm in fear, leaving Lucy nothing to hold onto as she tried to watch what was happening.

The magic power was overwhelming, and it felt like something was grabbing their insides as they felt it roll off of the figure.

One final flash of light, and it was the brightest.

One more heat wave, and then the sky turned back to normal.

Dazed, Lucy blinked.

And blinked again.

A man stood in front of her, muscular and lean. Tattoos swirled swirled up and down his arms, and his sides. Horns protruded from his pink, spiky hair, which stood up at every point. Scales were on his cheeks, and his hands were of a dragon's. He was completely naked except for his baggy white pants which which each end was tied up the bottom of his knees. He wore sandals. Wings came out from his back.

He opened his eyes, which were golden with orange flecks.

The powerful winds stopped, and silence had returned. The man stared at Lucy, who gaped back.

He suddenly bowed.

"I have come to answer your call."

* * *

" _..Brother! What happened?"_

 _"He opened his eyes! He left the celestial realm through a gate that opened for him..!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"He's no spirit... He's the demon."_

* * *

 **I'll try to update as fast as possible! Leave a review, thanks! C:**

 **-aLighthouse**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back with Chapter 1 of** ** _Flames of the Familiar!_**

 **Please let me know how I'm doing with my writing. I'm looking for ways to improve.**

 **!!!!ALSO!!!!**

 **Instead of only TWO ARCS, there will be FIVE ARCS! I just figured there would be too many loose ends, and it'd be easier for me to wrap things up in different situations in the fic. Hope this won't bother anyone!**

 **IMPORTANT: If the lines are stuck together, I'll try to fix them as soon as possible. It's hard trying to upload chapters when everything is glitching out on you.**

 ** _Previously on Flames of the Familiar,_**

 _The powerful winds stopped, and silence had returned. The man stared at Lucy, who gaped back._

 _He suddenly bowed._

 _"I have come to answer your call."_

 _"He's no spirit, he's a demon."_

* * *

 ** _Flames of the Familiar_**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Dazed and Confused_

* * *

Lucy froze on the ground as the strange being bowed to her. Fear was in the air and some students tried to leave in fright.

Realising that he wouldn't move unless she did something, she decided to try to talk to him.

"W-Who- What are you?" The blonde finally managed to squeak out.

His eyes remained trained on her as he answered, "Etherious Natsu Dragneel. You may call me END or Natsu." he slowly rose from his bow, "I am here to answer your call, as I have just said."

Lucy's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, unable to form any coherent words.

Mirajane watched the strange exchange with her eyes popping out. _'What magical power!'_

Lucy started trying to say what she wanted to say through her hands, but that had only make Natsu cock his head sideways in confusion.

"Al-alright then!" The principal cleared her throat uneasily. "Keep your familiars out for the rest of the day, it'll train your magical power up."

Every student went to their classes scheduled at this time. Class was already uncomfortable with the Heartfilia name weighing on her back, but now she was attracting even more attention now that she had this strange spirit.. even the weakest mages could sense his magical power, but it seems like he was concealing it for now.

As they made their way to the classroom, Lucy noticed something. Her magical power wasn't draining? "What kind of spirit are you? And aren't you going to give me a key?" She questioned curiously.

END looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Spirit? I'm a familiar... a servant?" His walking slowed. "Aren't you my creator? Don't _you_ know what I'm meant to be doing?"

Lucy appeared to be thinking for a moment, but then shook her head. "No, I just called you out of the spiritual realm." She muttered the second part under her breath, "this must be some mistake."

The demon slowly blinked, trying to understand the situation at hand. "If you don't want me here, you can't exactly just make me go away with a flick of your hand. I'm _bound_ to you by magic, and it's as possible for me to go back to this 'celestial realm' as you; I can't."

The girl sighed, "We've got not choice then; looks like we'll just get to know each other then," her expression shifted from a dreary one to a delighted one. "Nice to meet you! I'm Lucy."

"Greetings, Mistress," the demon replied after a few moments, "I am END."

Lucy looked a little surprised by the formality. "What's with your way with words?" She giggled. "About your name.. I'll just call you Natsu. Sounds like a normal name."

Natsu eyed her curiously before entering the classroom after her. She looked like a fun person.

This was definitely new.

* * *

 _"He doesn't seem to be causing any trouble... however, if he causes any problems I might be forced to take action.."_

 _"We'll watch from afar for now. Keep watching him from here, Virgo."_

 _"Yes, brother."_

* * *

Boring.

Boring.

Boring.

Apparently this was a normal thing for people Mistress's age to be going through every day, but it was hard to bear with when there was nothing interesting going on.

And he was really hungry too.

Natsu sniffed the air in search of food.

Plue smelled like... plastic. Ew.

The book in front of Lucy smelled fresh and new, barely any stenches of ink on it yet. The exercise book seemed new and edible.

Anything that wasn't poisonous was as good as normal food to him.

Although it was slightly selfish, Natsu wanted to eat it. If he couldn't eat, then he couldn't server or protect his Mistress. Simple logic.

Natsu snatched the notebook from under her elbows, and stuffed it in his mouth greedily.

Lucy jumped up and screeched from sheer shock and stared at Natsu, infuriated.

The demon gagged at the sogginess and hardness of the book. _What the heck was this?! Dirt?!_ He spat it back out.

"Sorry Mistress," Natsu choked out, "but I have no magic power right now. If I could recharge, I could prote-"

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, "That was my only mathbook! Why would you do that? Now I'm going to ask father to buy me another one!"

Natsu rose an eyebrow. "Math sucks. I did you a favour."

And that's how they landed after-school detention with Miss Olietta.

* * *

 _"Brother.. does this count as.. trouble?"_

 _"...what the... how does he even know what math is?!"_

* * *

"And now we're in after-school detention! Can you believe it?!" Lucy waved her arms around frantically as she ranted.

"Mhmm," Yukino half-heartedly replied as she fed Pisces more berries.

On the blonde's lap was Plue, who had a lollipop stuck in his mouth. Next to her, Natsu was greedily filling his stomach as her lunchbox emptied.

When a bit of rice somehow landed on Lucy's hair, Natsu reached out to grab at it and licked his fingers. Lucy screeched, startled.

"You eat like a friggn' pig!" She squealed, embarrassed. Yukino and Pisces watched the situation with smothered laughs. "Why are you eating so much anyway?!"

Natsu stopped chomping for a second and started talking with his mouth full. " _Bell, oi beed du wejawje-_ (Well, I need to recharge-)" He began and not even a second later, Lucy's hand was clamped on his mouth. Mischievously, he licked it.

" _EEEEK! Don't do that!"_ As fast as she had thrust it out, she retracted it as if he had burnt her. "Swallow before talking! For a _'servant'_ , you sure are cheeky..!"

"Sho you shee me azh auh sherbent?"

Lucy glared at him and sighed, "of course not. But for all your talk, you seem really strange." Natsu hummed, dismissing her statement.

After obeying, he continued. "Sorry Mistress," he grinned widely, she was sure his cheeks hurt. "Well, I need to recharge my energy by eating flames, but since there are none, I substitute it with normal food." Natsu explained at pointed to this now-empty lunch box.

"Eh?! You _eat_ fire?!" Lucy leaned in, intrigued. "Is this a joke?"

"Nope," Natsu shook his head. "I'm a fire demon, so I use fire as my magic."

"So why can't you eat your own fire?"

Natsu looked genuinely shocked at this question. "What?!" He spluttered out. "That's the same as eating your spirits!"

At that, Lucy looked at the spirit in her lap, who looked up questioningly as he gave up trying to pull out the lollipop. Wrinkling her nose, her lips formed an 'o' and nodded in understanding.

After minutes of chatter, the bell for the next class rang. All the 18 year olds had the same topic next: spirit training.

The year group came from all different directions and made their way to the large field, all equally excited to train with their spirits.

The teachers organised them into alphabetical order, but once again made Lucy stand in the back with Natsu following her.

"Now, we're going to test your spirit's level," Mirajane set down a strange machine onto the grass, "with this magic tester!"

Several ooh's and ahhh's sounded from the audience.

The machine was simple: a lacrima was underneath a sturdy, flat cylinder which stayed horizontal.

"To find the value of your spirit's power," the principal transformed into one of her weaker demon forms, "you strike the magic tester _here!_ " She slammed her fist into the machine.

A 6000 flashed in the air above, collecting more gasps from the crowd of young adults.

"Strauss-sensei is really powerful!"

"Amazing!"

"Wow!"

The principal smirked proudly, and reverted back into her normal form. "Now, take turns and strike the machine when I instruct you to! Try your best everyone!"

Everyone cheered, now motivated.

Some people had hit 1000, and some had gone as low as a 12. The highest score was by Yukino, who had scored 5621 with Pisces; the fish had attacked from directly above, spinning together as it built up momentum and magical power before ramming into the machine.

The number flashed brightly in the air and Yukino cheered, exhausted by the amount of magic power it had costed her. Mirajane handed her a potion with a smile before writing down something in her notebook.

As everyone had their turns, the noise got louder and louder as the cluster of students gathered together and discussed their scores. Some wailed and some bragged.

Lucy prayed that they would be loud enough to drown out the sound of her name being called out for her turn.

After what seemed like an eternity, she was called up.

"Since you have 3 spirits, you'll take a potion after each one's turn. That way, you won't get ill from magic deprivation!" Mirajane spoke enthusiastically, obviously excited to see the blonde's results.

The noise suddenly ceased to exist, and all eyes were on her.

Lucy fidgeted anxiously, and set down Plue from her arms.

"P-Plue! Umm... attack it..?" her order came out weak.

"Puun puuuun!" the spirit responded happily. He skipped forward and slapped the lacrima with all his might.

 ** _"1 !"_**

Laughter echoed in the crowd, and Lucy picked up and smiled at Plue, who immediately got upset after realising how weak he was. "Don't worry, you tried your best!"

The spirit shook in her arms but managed a strange smile.

Mirajane noted down another thing before handing Lucy a potion.

Next was..

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, _Aquarius!"_ Lucy stuck the key in the fountain and twisted it, as if unlocking a door.A golden flash, and the mermaid appeared, hovered threateningly.

"What's this?" She growled. "You may be Anna's descendant but that doesn't mean you can summon me whenever you need to."

"I-uh..." Lucy started, but was too embarrassed to say anything. Natsu watched with an irritated expression. This mermaid was unnecessarily rude to his Mistress, but decided against speaking out.

"I told you not to summon me for anything _stupid,"_ Aquarius ranted on. "and what do you do? Summon me for a stupid magic tester! I'm very confident in my ability, and I don't need some machine to tell me that."

She began to fade in a golden light. "And get a _boyfriend_ before ordering me around."

" _Boyfriend."_

 _"Boyfriend."_

 _"Boyfriend."_

* * *

.. _Aquarius, you overreacted. Look at how upset she is."_

 _"You better make it up to her if she summons you a second time."_

 _"The brat summoned me at a bad time, Scorpio was sighted with another woman again."_

 _"Well, you don't need to take it out on the girl."_

 _"Brother is right."_

 _"I know that! Just shut up!"_

* * *

Like last time, the word seemed to echo in her mind. It drove her crazy.

Everyone broke out into snickers, whispers and giggles, and Lucy kept her head down. Natsu frowned. This was strangely cruel.. nobody was like this from where he came from.

He stepped forward, shaking his head at Mirajane who offered Lucy another restoration potion.

"I can handle this."

Natsu moved in front of Lucy and gently pushed her back. Understanding it as a sign saying _'move back more,'_ she complied and moved a few metres back.

He was all fired up now; even without a full belly, he was going to protect the Mistress who had freed him from his deep sleep. He barely knew her, but the trust they had in each other made him feel like they had known each other since the beginning of time.

Is this what it meant to be a _spirit?_

No matter, because nothing could stop him now.

Natsu was determined to protect his Mistress's dignity.

* * *

 **Woo! Just barely hit the 2000 word mark :)**

 **Special thanks to my friend, Z for proof reading this!**

 **The plot is still tangled out, it was easy making this chapter because I already have the idea of the first few chapters. The other chapters aren't going to come out as fast as this. This fanfic will update every 2-3 days, but its latest will be a week.**

 **Looking forward to the journey of the progress of this fanfic with you readers! Leave a review, seeing everyone's had brightened up my day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chapter 2 of Flames of the Familiar!**

 **Aieeeee, thanks for the kind reviews! o/o** **I really hope I don't let you guys down in this chapter.**

 **Important: this story will have short arcs since I'm not really good at writing.**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Flames of the Familiar,**_

 _He was all fired up now; even without a full belly, he was going to protect the Mistress who had freed him from his deep sleep. He barely knew her, but the trust they had in each other made him feel like they had known each other since the beginning of time._

 _Is this what it meant to be a spirit?_

 _No matter, because nothing could stop him now._

 _Natsu was determined to protect his Mistress's dignity._

* * *

 ** _Flames of the Familiar_**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Warmth_

* * *

Natsu breathed in deeply.

He collected his magical energy and felt the air flow around him quicken its pace. Heat began to emanate from his body, and he himself was too hot to touch. His horns began to protrude and were surrounded with a red blaze.

The demon set his arms ablaze.

His power in full power would be sure to harm his Mistress, so he reluctantly held back most of his power.

He dashed towards the machine.

" _FIST OF THE FIRE DEMON VERSION 2!"_ Natsu bellowed out and mentally chuckled at the ridiculousness of how long the attack's name was.

Natsu swung his fist down at the machine, which shot up numbers that were climbing upwards at an alarming rate. Everyone watched in shock.

 _Crack._

 _Crack._

It slowly started to split. The lacrima began to flash light repeatedly, and Natsu raised his magical power slightly. His fist drove into the magic power tester, completely and utterly obliterating it.

Everything was bright, and dust particles shot into the air.

Natsu raced back to his Mistress and protected her from the dust with his wings.

Principal Mirajane waved the dust away from her with great winds in her demon form, and then ran to her machine. "NOOOOO! MY MAGIC POWER TESTING MACHINE!" She started bawling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Everyone was conflicted on whether to cheer for the demon-spirit being or comfort the she-devil principal.

The dust had subsided, and Natsu folded his wings and let his back absorb them again. His horns returned to his skull.

He gave his Mistress his trademark grin. "Look Lucy! I'm the strongest!"

Lucy smiled back and tackled him into a hug. "You're so awesome, Natsu!" Slightly caught offguard by this, he stumbled backwards before finding his footing.

A few moments of crying and warmth later, Mirajane suddenly stood up with tears in her eyes. " _You two!"_ Natsu and Lucy jumped away from each other, sensing the dark magical power radiating from the principal. "Spend the rest of the day fixing my machine!"

Gulping, the two jumped away from each other hastily.

"Use your own magical power," she sniffled, "and use the potions if you must! Anything to fix my machine..."

As if on queue, the bell rang, signalling for the next class to start. Chatter arose once again, and everybody else moved to their next classes.

"Natsuuuuu," Lucy facepalmed, "fix this up yourself. Look what you did!"

The overpowered demon grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "Sorry Mistress," and he set to work, picking up the broken shards of the lacrima.

After watching Natsu do the work for a few minutes, she decided to join in even though the pinkette told her that he was fine with doing all the work.

 **xxxxx**

 _"How's he doing, Virgo?"_

 _"The demon is not doing anything suspicious, though he's a definitely dangerous. His power is tremendous."_

 _"What should we do, brother?"_

 _"Keep an eye on him. I'm going to need to insert myself in this situation soon."_

 _"Understood."_

 _ **xxxxx**_

"Father's gonna kill me if he finds out about my detention!" Lucy complained as they made their way back to the classroom, where many math questions awaited. "Natsu, why did you even eat my book?!"

The demon shrugged nonchalantly, "my hunger needed to be satisfied." He cast a glance to his Mistress. "'Sides, I was doing you a favour. Math suuucks."

At his last statement, Lucy put her hand on his mouth and glared at him, a silent warning not to lick it. "Shhh!" The blonde hissed. "Don't say that near Miss Olietta! You're lucky she didn't hear you!"

" _Oh?"_ The purple-haired teacher walked out of the classroom and stared at them angrily. "You might want to rephrase that, blondie."

 **xxxxx**

Natsu!" Lucy scolded as soon as Miss Olietta left the room to get some scissors. "You need to stop getting us in trouble!"

The boy ignored her and instead said, "no wonder why she isn't married yet."

The teacher stormed into the classroom, scissors in hand. "I _'ll have you know that I have a **boyfriend!** " _She screeched and grabbed out at Natsu who immediately bolted to the back of the room.

" _Aieeeee!"_

When their energy was spent, Miss Olietta fixed her glasses and cleared her throat, calling for attention.

"The principal told me to inform you that if you cause any more mayhem, you'll be expelled." The teacher warned.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "But it's not even my fault!" She pointed an accusing finger at Natsu. "It's this idiot's!"

The purplette shook her head and sighed. "As he is your summoned familiar, you must take responsibility of his actions." She looked at the demon.

The blonde's mouth opened and closed. All this on the first day of summoning her spirits? "This isn't fair!" She blurted out desperately.

The teacher crossed her arms. "It's the rules, and I can't do anything about them."

A few seconds of silence later, Miss Oilers fixed her glasses and spoke again. "Your detention is over. You can go home now."

 **~xoxox~**

"I can't believe this!" Lucy huffed out angrily and slammed the door to her dorm room after Natsu padded in.

The pinkeye watched her mutter curses under her breath worriedly.

He was sure he didn't do anything wrong. After all, he did this all before with G-

"This is all your fault!" His Mistress suddenly burst out. Natsu jumped, frightened.

"Why are you so misbehaved?! I'm this close," she made a small gap between her index finger and her thumb to emphasise her point, "this close to just dropping you off at the street!"

Natsu's head drooped, and he looked down at his feet suddenly.

"Father's going to..." Lucy ran her fingers through her hair. "He gave me one chance to..."

She turned away from him, but he could still smell the salt from the tears in her eyes.

After a silent dinner, Lucy quietly went to her room.

Even though it was summer, the night was cold. Wanting to make sure his mistress wasn't cold during the night, he started to climb in the bed.

"Sleep on the couch!" Lucy shrilly screamed, clearly still upset. He made his way to the couch, but his ears could still pick up the complaints under her breath. "A perverted troublemaker familiar."

Natsu curled up on the couch, falling into deep slumber with a hard feeling in his chest.

 **~xoxox~**

"u.. !"

"I'm sorry father..."

"I.d..n. .t..he.r..t!"

"It won't happen again..."

His sensitive hearing picked up an end of a conversation.

Natsu's eyes cracked open. Lucy powered an audio call lacrima off. He could smell the salt from the bedroom.

His Mistress was crying again.

* * *

 _"Brother... he has no ill intentions against that girl.."_

 _"..."_

 _"Are you still going to intervene, brother?"_

 _"I will, but I'm waiting for the right time."_

 _"Understood."_

* * *

Lucy seemed to have noticed that her familiar had woken up and hastily wiped her tears away.

She strode over to the kitchen and started making breakfast. "Morning, Natsu."

The sleepy pinkette got up from the couch and looked over her shoulder. "Morning, Mistress. What're you making?"

"Pancakes." Mistress flipped something that looked like a flat piece of bread.

Natsu hummed, acting as if he understood.

A few more minutes later, the food was ready.

"Here, squirt this on your pancakes." Lucy handed him a bottle of honey. Natsu took it and studied it for a few seconds before glazing the whole plate with it.

"Dummy!" Lucy snatched it from him. She didn't notice his flinch. "Like this," her tone went gentle, and she made a spiral on her own pancakes.

"Ohhhhh," The pinkette copied her with awe.

Sounds of cutlery and chewing filled the air before the blonde spoke up again.

"I'm sorry for last night," Lucy apologised softly. "So much had happened that day, and I shouldn't have taken it all out on you.."

Natsu looked at her with a confused expression, but the grin overtook his features.

"It's all good, Mistress! I understand!"

Lucy responded with a small, warm smile.

For having only meeting him yesterday, it already seemed like he was too good for her.

 **xoxox**

After getting dressed (Natsu was given the school uniform), they walked to the school.

Of course, the whispers floated around like usual.

"Isn't that the familiar who broke the power meter?"

"But the seniors said he had horns and wings.."

"Transformation or ability-enhancing magic?"

"He doesn't look like much now.."

"Can't believe a Heartfilia summoned something like this.."

It took all of his willpower to stop a smug grin from surfacing on Natsu's face after seeing his Mistress's grimace.

It was a short walk, and after arriving at the school, the bell for roll call rang. Since Natsu couldn't be kept in the celestial realm, which everyone was trying to figure out, he had to sit next to Lucy in every class and was counted a student under the responsibility of Lucy. In classes, there were tables that could fit two people but everyone sat on individual desks to avoid in-class talking.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Here."

"Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEE!"

The class went silent, and all eyes were on the enthusiastic pinkette.

In fear after his display yesterday, no one laughed.

Lucy sighed miserably.

 **xoxox**

 _Cooking class._

Just her luck.

Natsu was extremely destructive, everyone could tell from yesterday.

But today, they were only making cupcakes, so nothing could go wrong, right?

Wrong.

"Natsu! Don't turn that up!" Lucy was mixing the batter and behind her, the familiar was turning up the stove with curiosity. "You're going to-"

She was cut off when the whole thing suddenly burst into flames.

"What the heck is this fraud? It says nothing will catch on fire here though?" Natsu complained, completely missing the point.

"You dummy! That applies when you cook stuff on there properly!" Lucy yelled at him while everyone watched, no one making a move for the extinguisher while the flames grew. "And that's completely missing the idea! Get out of there!"

"Eh? Why?" Natsu tilted his head, but was aware when a flame licked his arm, burning off his sleeve.

This boy was on fire.

The sprinklers turned on, but the flames were too strong to put out.

Lucy screamed and made a run for the fire extinguisher. "You idiots! Why aren't you helping this pyro?!"

"Thanks for the me~al!" Natsu cheered happily, ignoring the fact that his top was totally burnt off.

He patted his stomach, and grabbed a chunk of the fire as if it was normal.

Which it wasn't.

Natsu stuffed it into his mouth, and followed with more bites. Lucy returned, but stood there dumbfounded, fire extinguisher in hand.

After sucking up all the fire, Natsu's eye glinted.

"Alriiiiiight! I'm all fired up _noooooooowwww!_ " The boy yelled out enthusiastically, shooting out fire from his mouth.

"Natsu! What the heck-" Lucy caught sight of her cowering classmates. "Get out everyone!" She directed everyone to the exit.

After finally letting his excitement out, his mistress pulled him out of the room to scold him. She opened her mouth to speak, but a shrill voice over the PA interrupted her.

 ** _"LUCY HEARTFILIA AND HER FAMILIAR, TO MY OFFICE, NOW!"_**

The mage and the familiar gulped simultaneously.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu stood awkwardly in the office, watching their principal march around with hands tugging at her hair frustratedly.

"The damage repairs... how are we going to pay for them..?!"

"This is a bad dream...'

"I swear! You two both cause more ruckus than all of Fairy Tail combined..."

Lucy perked up at the name of the infamous school. "Fairy Tail? As in the school east from here? The one with powerful mages?"

Mirajane's train of rant came to a stop when the student spoke. "Yes, that's the one."

The white-haired woman's expression indicated that she went into deep thought about something.

"Fea _~ry_ Tairu?" Natsu sounded it out.

It rung a small bell.

"Ahhh I always wanted to enrol in Fairy Tail Magic School!" Lucy completely ignored the situation they were in, her star-eyes and gushing already activated. "Apparently you can go on missions there, and there are lots of strong mages! I tried to get in, but father hadn't wanted to send me into such an infamous school.. waaahh~"

Mirajane's head snapped up, usually-bright eyes bearing into her heavily. Lucy squeaked from the anger coming off in waves directed to her.

"So you always wanted to go to Fairy Tail...?"

"Y- _yes!"_

"Good."

"Eh?"

"You're _expelled."_

* * *

 **Important!: The demon that Zeref created has no name, they just call it the demon, which is why no one reacted to how Natsu introduced himself. Also, only the spirits in the celestial realm know that he's a demon. Aquarius isn't telling them anything because Loke needs to understand the situation first. I refer to Natsu as 'the demon' because saying 'Natsu' feels too repetitive rip**

 **The next update will come in a few days (3-7)! If any later, I'm probably really busy. The next few days are a bit hectic for me.**


	4. part of ch3

**I broke my arm so I can't really work on this as well :(**

 **This might go on hiatus so I can catch up on life and recover, I apologise for letting my readers down. This hasn't even gone far enough for a hiatus to be appropiate :(**

 **Very short chapter, I'm sorry. Just wrote this for an excuse of an author's note and to remind myself of the way this is heading.**

 **xoxox**

 _"You're expelled."_

 **xoxox**

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Lucy tried to process.

"EHHHHHH?!" The blonde finally exclaimed, bewildered. What was father going to say about this?!

"Unless you move to another area or your caretaker has agreed to homeschool," Mirajane ignored her, and Lucy shivered at the thought of her sitting in that lonely mansion 24/7, "you'll have to transfer to Fairy Tail High so your education stays up to date. However, the costs for the dorm and enrolment are expensive, but I'm sure your family has enough funds for that."

Lucy opened and closed her mouth, spluttering incoherently.

Mirajane filled out a form and handed it to the student. "Your belongings will be taken back to your home. Give this to your caretaker."

Her father was not pleased to hear of this.

 **xoxox**

Jude requested for all her belongings to be moved to the Heartfilia holiday home, and Lucy and Natsu had only arrived.

"This is a holiday home??" Natsu exclaimed, looking at the looming mansi- house. "This is huge.. and it looks abandoned!"

Lucy unlocked the front door and walked in, nodding quietly in response to his question.

All excitement forgotten, Natsu's mood dropped when he noticed how upset his Mistress looked. The light in her eyes was gone, and she didn't have a bright smile on her face.

The inside of the house was dark and dusty. They walked through a dim hallway lined with doors and vases. At the end of it, a large door was closed. Lucy pushed them open, revealing a large bedroom.

On the other side of the room was a queen-sized bed. The covers and pillows would need washing. A large window was above the head, having a nice view of the lake a few kilometers away. There was a closet, table and chair on the left side of the room, and a huge closet on the right. In the middle, a fluffy, pink rug took up a quarter of the room. The corners of the room were dark and filled with cobwebs.

"We're going to be staying in here while father organises us to transfer to Fairy Tail High," Lucy declared. "Natsu, help me clean the place."

Natsu obeyed, and scrubbed every surface while Lucy did the laundry.

A few hours later; sunset.

The two ate dinner quietly.

"Fairy Tail isn't that bad Mistress," Natsu spoke. "I've been there before."

Lucy widened her eyes. "You have?!"

Natsu nodded. "Although it was a while ago. I don't know how, but I got out of that realm and went there in a child form," the pinkette struggled to retrieve his memories in his head. "My memories are pretty foggy.."

Lucy leaned in, prompting for him to continue.

"I don't remember much, but it was WILD!" Natsu chuckled.

 **xoxox**

 **I KNOW THIS IS CUT OFF. I saved the story numerous times, but it was deleted numerous times. I'm done with this right now lolll**

 **I'll be back with the rest of this chapter in a while; I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll be back. Plus, I've been in other fandoms and my love for Fairy Tail has died a lot, but I'm still determined to finish this. I'm stressed tf out with real life, I had half of the full chapter written out properly but BAM half of the half vanished. SERIOUSLY. *screaming intensifies***

 **Sorry to disappoint, and thanks for the kind reviews! 3**

 ** _-THIS CHAPTER WILL BE REPLACED WITH THE WHOLE OF CHAPTER THREE AFTER IT IS FINISHED. LOOK FORWARD TO IT!!-_**


End file.
